


Love is not that easy

by Sexen_Vale (poedaaaayumeron)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, scientifically impossible anatomy ahoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/Sexen_Vale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was a flurry of hands and clothing when they stumbled into Cecil’s apartment, buttons popping off and seams pulling as their desperation grew. Now, Carlos had an idea that this wasn’t going to be at all like any of the other times he’d been intimate with another person. His new-found lover’s third eye, sharp teeth and moving tattoos were enough to drive that point home, and at this point he was too hard to properly give a damn.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is not that easy

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie so this is my first WTNV fic and first tentacle porn fic, soooooo be gentle please?
> 
> ALSO, my fic titles are very rarely make sense with the fic so....yeah. It's just a random snippet of lyrics from a random song I was listening to.
> 
> (And I tried to describe Cecil as ambiguously as I could so bwuh bwuh bwuh, I hope I've succeeded)

It was a flurry of hands and clothing when they stumbled into Cecil’s apartment, buttons popping off and seams pulling as their desperation grew. Now, Carlos had an idea that this wasn’t going to be at all like any of the other times he’d been intimate with another person. His new-found lover’s third eye, sharp teeth and moving tattoos were enough to drive that point home, and at this point he was too hard to properly give a damn.

That was until Cecil managed to figure out how the fly on his jeans worked, shoving them and his boxer-briefs down, only to back away slightly. There was a soft sound, contemplative and perhaps a little concerned, and the haze cleared from Carlos’ head. He pulled away so that he could dip his head and meet the other man’s eyes, a question on the tip of his tongue when the words froze in his throat. Cecil was staring down at his erection, confusion written plainly across his face that was slowly being overtaken with some worry. Sharp teeth worked at his lower lip and the dark tattoos across the radio host’s chest were swirling and curling into tight spirals, generally meaning the man was distressed.

Carlos finally cleared his throat. “Cecil?” he asked, hands lifting to cup his lover’s face.

“You’re quite different, though I should have expected as much,” Cecil began, and when the scientist stiffened, he lifted his strange eyes with sudden conviction. “You’re perfectly fine like this, I’m only concerned with my ability to, ah, stimulate you as my experience is limited to those with my physiology.”

Carlos couldn’t help the grin that split his face at that, though a scientist’s curiosity consumed him at the admission that Cecil’s genitals were indeed supernatural. Looking down at the lap of the radio host’s trousers, he could see a substantial bulge and decided that it was now or never. Dropping his hands to Cecil’s waistband, he began tugging open the button and slid the zipper down slowly. Taking a breath, the scientist let the garment fall away and slide down his boyfriend’s thighs. There were no boxers to remove, or any underthings, so Carlos was immediately confronted with what appeared to be a large cuttlefish. Or the ass-end of an octopus.

It was a cluster of tentacles of varying size and thickness, though most of them were quite thin. The thickest, and the longest, was the one in the center of the group, and like the others, it moved independent of thought and the rest of the wiggly things. They were dark, deepening in hue as they reached the tips, and were shiny with some kind of liquid. The ‘main’ tentacle seemed to lengthen further under his perusal, and Carlos’ mouth went dry.

Now, he’d never been particularly submissive, nor extremely dominant in any respect. Carlos was a man who enjoyed sex when and however he got it. He didn’t care much about the details as it was always on a whoever-reached-for-the-lube-first basis. He’d never had the urge one way or another, even though he’d had partners who did. He was flexible, adaptable and perfectly capable no matter the circumstance. As it was, he had walked into this with the idle fantasy of making slow love to Cecil all night, most imaginings featuring him screwing the radio host into the mattress.

At this moment however, Carlos wanted that inside him so badly it physically ached.

“I want to suck it,” he blurted out, still staring down at the wriggling mass, intrigued at the way the appendages seemed to curl toward his hand on Cecil’s hip. Realizing what he’d just said aloud, he flushed slightly but still dropped to his knees. Trying to save face, he looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes and winked. “For scientific observation, of course.”

Cecil was watching him with an intensity he was unaccustomed to--though that could be said about most of the host’s affections--and swallowed audibly. “Of course, I’m willing to do anything that will further your resear-- _ah!_ ”

Though this was definitely not a penis, he figured there would be some similarities in erogenous zones, and really this was one of his favourite things to perform on his lovers. He sucked one of the shorter, thinner tentacles along the top of the large one into his mouth, working his tongue around it and thoroughly enjoying the way it twitched and shivered. The tentacle began shifting in and out of his mouth, the sensation completely foreign and perfect, pulling a moan from the scientist. Cecil made a similar sound and Carlos felt the tip of another tentacle stroke his cheek and seek entrance into his mouth.

“S-sorry, they kind of j-just, _oh my_ , do things on their o- _oh-_ own,” Cecil barely managed to blurt out as a third tentacle hooked a corner of the scientist’s lips and stretched it away from his mouthful. Carlos only moaned as he licked and sucked, opening up obediently for more.

He wasn't sure how many tentacles his lover had between his thighs, but there were three in his mouth and the large one that was stroking softly against the underside of his stubbled jaw and smooth throat, tracing along his bobbing Adam’s apple. With curious fingers, he reached up to fondle the rest of his lover’s strange package, teasingly trailing his fingertips up the radio host’s inner thighs. As his hand came within five inches of the twitching, writhing mass of slippery tendrils, they reached out and tangled around Carlos’ fingers. Above him, Cecil shuddered out a gasp and when he looked up through his lashes, the scientist could see that his lover’s head was thrown back. The thickness that was stroking his throat seemed to be dripping, the liquid trailing down Carlos’ chest and abdomen, pulling a loud groan him and he pressed forward until he fully engulfed the three tentacles in his mouth.

Feeling around with his captured hand, he counted five more appendages behind the main one, and then curiously there was a slit deep within the tangle of wriggly, slimy tentacles. Curiosity yanking him away from his aroused fog momentarily, he probed the strange entrance with one finger and was shocked by the answering whine from his lover. The tendrils in his mouth spasmed at the intrusion, and the fingers in his hair tightened painfully. Carlos couldn’t quite recall when hands had carded into his thick locks, but he didn’t mind one bit. The haze returned and he let out a pleased sound around his mouthful.

“ _Oh_ , Carlos, please stop teasing me, just--” Cecil all but whimpered, and the thick tentacle slid up the underside of his jaw and around to the corner of his lips, smearing the liquid that was now oozing in thick rivulets down the scientist’s flesh. “Please.”

Carlos was slow as he dragged his mouth off of the squirming appendages in his mouth, licking his lips lewdly as he watched them strain into midair for more stimulation. Meanwhile, he pressed another finger into the entrance he had found, heat and arousal spiking painfully through his chest at the guttural sound that left his lover.

“I need to lie down, I c-can’t stay standing,” the radio host gasped out, falling backward onto the bed without dislodging Carlos’ hand. Before Cecil could even get up onto his elbows, Carlos was dragging him to the edge of the mattress and swallowing the main tentacle as deeply as he could. The resulting wail was perfection, and the scientist got to work with a grin, despite the way his lips were stretched around the thick appendage in his mouth.

With some effort, the radio host managed to push himself up until he was sitting, propping himself up with his palms flat on the quilt and his elbows locked. Carlos tilted his head so that he was able to meet his lover’s eyes without pausing in his attentions on the tentacle in his mouth, the motion made easy with how pliable the appendage was. Cecil was staring down at him, all three eyes half-lidded and his mouth slack as he panted. His sharp teeth glinted as he licked them, tongue wetting his lips as another happy sound tumbled from his lips. With a thick moan, the scientist took Cecil deeper, swirling his tongue along the bottom of the thickness, and he paused when he brushed over a tiny opening. A garbled mess of pleas spilled from his lover’s throat, and Carlos decided that this was most definitely a good place to linger.

Pointing his tongue and prodding the spot, he felt a slickness dribble out and spread across his tongue. It was bitter, the fluid that was slowly washing across his palate, but there was an underlying sweetness that set it apart from normal spunk. It was far from delicious, but it also wasn’t unpleasant enough to stop wringing out each broken sob he could manage from his boyfriend. With that in mind, Carlos began working the tentacle in his mouth in earnest, as well as the hand that remained trapped in the twitching mass of tendrils at its base.

“O-oh my, Carlos, perfect Carlos, I’m going to--you need to--I--” Cecil began to babble, the girth between the scientist’s lips thickening and pulsing, the wriggling length beginning to pump in and out of his mouth. Moaning around the appendage, Carlos swallowed around it until he felt hands slip into his hair. Flicking his tongue against the leaking opening on the length, he drove three fingers into the slit at the base and swiveled them until the radio host was keening through what Carlos would call an orgasm.

The dark tendrils clenched around his hand and the bittersweet liquid gushed into his mouth in a surprisingly copious amount, some of it making it down his throat but most flooding out over his chin and bobbing neck. Slowly pulling off, Carlos sat back on his heels and panted heavily, head tipped back and mouth wide as he met Cecil’s eyes and began stroking himself when his hand was released from the tired tendrils. “Cecil,” he breathed as he felt his stomach clench and his sac draw up tight, and he let his eyes flutter shut.

Without any warning, Carlos was dragged up onto the bed and pinned down to it beneath his boyfriend’s weight. His hands were pinned above his head and a hungry mouth was devouring his, soiled and sticky as it may be. Carlos whined as slick tentacles worked their way around his cock and balls, the sensation of being surrounded but stroked by so many independent things having his release barreling forward. One tentacle, however, clenched around the base of his prick and staved off his orgasm, yanking a frustrated shout from the scientist.

“Oh good, it works for you as well,” Cecil murmured against his lips before mouthing along his jaw. “I want to learn your body as you’ve done mine, and I would like to take my time...”

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, I just wanted to get this up and out of the way~


End file.
